


[fanart] Behind the Regular MV Making

by renstansyuta (kei_yairi)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Costumes, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/renstansyuta
Summary: It's a fanart about one private moment when there were only Jaehyun and Yuta behind the scene of Regular MV making...





	[fanart] Behind the Regular MV Making

**Author's Note:**

> I know about that Jungwoo x Yuta thingy for 1111.  
> But I just feel the need to post this fanart anyway. *chuckle*  
> Enjoy! Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you like it? Is there anything I should fix? Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
